


My Girlfriend Isn't Helping With My Writer's Block!

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chisato and Hina and rest of Roselia briefly mentioned, Drabble (sort of?), Established Relationship, F/F, implied sexual relationship, mainly for laughs so characters might be sort of OOC, some descriptions of physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo never expected to grow up to be a writer, let alone one of sappy romance novels. As she struggles to finish her manuscript so she can put food on their dining table, Yukina distracts her. This is turning out to be a loooong night...





	My Girlfriend Isn't Helping With My Writer's Block!

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a girlfriend to distract me when I have a writer's block, haha. As you can probably tell by now, this fic is mainly for laughs, so beware of OOCness. Enjoy!

There were many things Sayo couldn’t predict about her life.

Back when she was a teenager, “guitar” had been everything. But then came college admissions, and unlike Hina, she wasn’t a genius, so she had to inevitably choose between taking more time for her studies or forgoing a post-secondary education to go straight into the music industry. If Roselia had decided to continue as a band, she might really have considered option number two, but what were the chances the three remaining seniors in their band would all opt to take such risk with their futures? Even if they had wanted to choose that path, they’d run into plenty of resistance from their families. Minato-san’s grades were…well…nothing to speak about, plus her father’s own music background, she was the only one to get approval to pursue a music career straight out of high school. But for everybody else, graduating from college first was an absolute must.

So Roselia disbanded after Sayo’s third year. Imai-san was admitted to a college close to home, Shirokane-san decided to study abroad in France, and Sayo surprisingly made it to a highly-ranked liberal arts university in Tokyo. Seeing as Minato-san was also moving to Tokyo to pursue more opportunities there, they decided to rent an apartment together to save on the costs.

At first, they had just been roommates. At some point, Sayo started calling Minato-san “Yukina-san”, and later just dropped the honorific altogether. One thing led to the next and, somehow, they ended up dating. Okay, Sayo might have lied a bit there. There might’ve been that one time when she came home after a long night drinking with overenthusiastic college buddies and accidentally body-slammed into the front door, waking Yukina up. As Yukina tended to her, she might’ve blurted out her huge crush on the former that she had kept secret since goddamn high school, and for whatever the reason it was (too sleepy to think?), Yukina accepted her barely coherent confession.

Anyway, that was a story for another time (or never. Sayo did not want to recall the embarrassment). Maybe it had been her newfound love, or her creative writing prof had just been that amazing, but soon after Sayo got into story-writing. Her stories had started out more serious in tone – historic novels on a heroic archer and the like. She convinced herself that her inspiration and goal was the greatness of Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.

Well, clearly that kind of writing was not enough to satisfy her. She would not admit it, but what she really had been itching to write about was her lovey-dovey reality. Come on, every person mad in love would want to brag all about it in front of other people, but Sayo being Sayo, there was no way she could be all giggly in-person, so she could just vent it out in writing. She finally supressed her feelings of shame to gush about her love life…projected into her fictional characters, of course. She had made sure the computer file containing those cringe-worthy words were password-protected and hidden in the most inconspicuous folder on her laptop. But that day when Imai-san had been visiting, she made the most fatal mistake of leaving the file open after forgetting to close it when she rushed to the kitchen to deal with the kettle of water she had been boiling. Of course, Imai-san would happen to read it. Sayo was never a lucky one. And what Imai-san did with the manuscript afterward was even more unpredictable. Knowing Sayo would never willingly show off her writing, Imai-san had gone behind her back to submit it to a novel contest. The judges must’ve been love-crazed idiots like Sayo, because they decided her victor on the merits that the love expressed was genuine, profound, and beautiful. Or in the words of a fangirl: “SOOOOOOOOooooo CUTE!!! Awwwwwwwwwww… My heart can’t take it! I’m getting diabetes!”

So, Sayo became unwittingly promoted as one of only a handful shining new talents in the field of romantic literature. Her language arts degree from a top university (and her rather gorgeous face, one might add) only helped build her rapidly-expanding rabid fan following. As much as Sayo appreciated their support, it was stressful trying to live up to their expectations. She never intended to be a writer, much less one of sappy romance novels! How was she to fill up this blank page with something mildly acceptable before her editor came crashing down her door upon the deadline? Or worst yet, before the mob of fans came crying for her blood? She’s about to die!

And Yukina had not been helping. The singer had been away on a tour the past few weeks and just came back last night. She was now lazing on the sofa with their cat, looking oh-so-cute while she “nya-ed” at it as though that’d make her speech comprehensible.

“Nya! You can’t touch there, Buyo. You’ll claw off my shirt!”

Oh dear…That sentence was such an unintentional innuendo it was driving Sayo nuts. And to think she had once thought her girlfriend was the epitome of an ice queen – said ice thawed to a puddle of silly goo the moment a cat came in sight. Thankfully, Buyo got bored quickly enough and stalked off for food much to Yukina’s dismay. Yukina then decided to take a bath, finally leaving Sayo in peace for a total of twenty minutes.

Just when Sayo managed to type a single satisfactory sentence on her document, Yukina re-emerged from the hall in nothing but a white satin robe. Okay, the temperature lately had been rising from the impending summer. Sleeping in a satin robe wasn’t exactly insensible. The least Yukina could do was to dry her hair properly, but being the clutz that Sayo now knew her to be, she dried only the top of her head and left the ends wet enough that it was soaking her robe and making parts of it…well…translucent. Sayo knew she shouldn’t be looking. Stare at the monitor instead. Stare at the monitor instead. But the sounds Yukina was making in the kitchen was too distracting for her not to look. Okay, at least try to observe what Yukina was doing instead of ogling her chest damn it!

Yukina was struggling with the coffee-maker. Sayo didn’t know why the hell Yukina thought lifting it up and staring at the empty pot from bottom up would help the situation, but that was what she was doing now and Sayo knew any minute that pot would tumble out of Yukina’s hands to shatter on the ground and cost them another four thousand yen to replace. Sighing, she abandoned her manuscript for the time-being to go over and salvage the pot before it was too late.

“Here, let me,” Sayo said to Yukina, who looked very perplexed, still holding the coffee maker while standing much too close to the counter for Sayo to squeeze in and catch the pot from the other side. This left Sayo with no other option but to reach around Yukina to hold the pot, bringing her way too close to her girlfriend to help her distraction. Ah…Yukina smelled nice. Was this the new shampoo she brought home from her trip? Her hair felt softer too. Shit! Why was Sayo nuzzling Yukina’s head instead of dealing with the coffee maker and then going back to work!?

Sayo put the coffee maker back on the counter and plugged it in. That had been the problem. Yukina hadn’t even plugged it in, so of course it wouldn’t turn on.

“Ah, it’s working now,” Yukina remarked.

Sayo sighed again. “You have to remember to plug it in next time.”

“Okay.”

Off Sayo went back to her desk where she sat there sulking. So many things she would like to do now instead of writing this piece of garbage. Alas, humans needed to eat, so she needed to make money, and making money meant submitting this to her editor…ugh. Where did her sense of responsibility go? Did it vanish with her musical career into the land of dreams? Was this what colleges did to their students – make them worthless societal trash?

As Sayo pondered her self-worth, Yukina came by with her freshly-brewed coffee. She leaned back on Sayo’s desk, crossing one leg over the other, bending over to take a look at what was on Sayo’s screen. Gravity made Yukina’s robe part a little, revealing more skin under Yukina’s collarbone, smooth and supple tainted faintly pink from the heat of her bath. Sayo couldn’t stand it anymore.

Sayo stood up and towered over Yukina, her gaze turning predatory. Yukina looked confused, offering Sayo her coffee.

“Did you want some?”

“You know _exactly_ what I want, and it’s not that.”

Sayo could afford to be trash tonight. Manuscript be damned, she was starting her feast _now_!

Yukina only had enough time to put down her coffee before Sayo pounced. “Unn!!” she moaned from Sayo’s wild kiss, her lips being pried open by Sayo’s tongue. Yukina usually prided herself on the capacity of her lungs, but Sayo wasn’t giving her much chance to breathe at all; despite all her efforts to suck and swallow the saliva between them, it was dripping from the corner of her mouth. Sayo’s weight was crushing her too - feeling faint and weak, she could no longer support it, falling back onto the desk and thankfully only knocking over Sayo’s box of snacks instead of the cup of hot coffee. A pack of “Toppu” biscuits fell to the ground; nothing else would make a better metaphor for Sayo now. Before she realized what was happening, Yukina’s back was flat on the desk, the belt on her robe had become so loose that she might as well not be wearing it at all. Sayo kept pulling on the belt in one hand, her other hand roaming all over, and her mouth was busy leaving hickeys on Yukina’s neck. Oh yeah, Yukina was getting “topped” alright. She never had the chance to even know why!

Or did she? Hours later in their bedroom, with Sayo now sound asleep, Yukina would let out a secret grin to herself.

She edged closer and cuddled into Sayo’s chest.

“Just as planned.”

She made sure to thank Shirasagi-san for her acting lessons in the morning.


End file.
